Michaela
Michaela, originally born Michael Arklow and later known as the new Millennium Tree, was a disciple of Elluka Clockworker and a former forest spirit of Held. To help Elluka collect the vessels of sin, Michaela was incarnated as a human, and soon became friends with Clarith. While employed as a Freezis maid, she befriended King Kyle and inadvertently became the target of the Green Hunting. Killed during the genocide, Michaela was later reborn as a millennium tree, succeeding Held as guardian of the forest. History Early Life Michaela was originally an earthling from the Second Period who was given the name Michael Arklow, known as the younger brother of Lich and becoming the assistant of Levia Barisol. During Michael's time as a student, Held Yggdra misread "Michael Arklow" as "Michaela" on the roster, leading to Michael gaining the nickname "Michaela" afterward. Later on, Michaela and 61 other crew members on the Climb One were killed during the creation of the Third Period. Held used their preserved spirit data to make them reincarnate into forest spirits in Held's Forest, Heldogort, in BT 528. Having lost any memories of their former life and instructed to remain in the forest by the now-god Held, Michaela became good friends with the spirit Gumillia, although continuing to bicker with Lich. In EC 001, they witnessed the creation of the Original Sin, seeing Eve Moonlit with the infant Hänsel and Gretel in her arms. On many occasions, they would also witness men and women entering the forest to confess their love for one another, with mixed results. During this time, Michaela met and became familiar with Elluka Clockworker. In EC 325, Michaela saw Elluka conversing with Held and greeted her, only for Elluka to send them away and leave shortly after. Sometime later, at Gumillia's direction, they helped the other spirits strengthen the barrier around the forest to temporarily keep powerful mages from entering. Personality and Traits Michaela was a kind, friendly, and curious person, fascinated with human behavior and everyday life. As a result of her past as a forest spirit, she found many actions and habits of humans odd, such as praying to Held when he wouldn't be able to hear. She also had little understanding of many human emotions like love, lust, or even bigotry, struggling to understand her love and jealousy for Clarith as it developed. As she spent more and more time among humans, and Clarith especially, she grew to understand and develop a full range of human emotions and behavior. Throughout her life Michaela maintained a cheery, carefree and hardworking attitude; this was even present in her time as Michael in the Second Period, regarded as being upbeat and spirited by Levia. As a human, Michaela was even polite to those who were bigoted or cruel, although remaining firm when stopping bullying. She constantly took the initiative to protect and support others, particularly those she was close to like Gumillia, Elluka, or Clarith, and got along well with nearly everyone she met as a result. Despite this, she had a cheeky streak and wasn't above disobeying her superiors to do what she liked; this tendency increased after she became a god. As a human she herself often looked down on rash, emotional, or irresponsible behavior, while herself demonstrating a strong will and brave temperament. Although originally genderless, after reincarnating Michaela began identifying herself as female, even when her life as a human ended and she became the new Millennium Tree. Similarly, she typically identified her human appearance as her "true" or ideal appearance, although briefly spending time in her old robin form as well. Skills and Abilities As a forest spirit, Michaela was immortal, able to heal from any wound almost instantly while in Held's Forest. Similarly, she could freely transform into an animal, usually a green robin. After becoming a human, she became vulnerable to death but relatively quick to learn human habits and customs. As part of this, she became skilled at labor and was capable at menial tasks, in addition to having both a talent for singing and a remarkable beauty that earned her wild popularity. Despite this, she never learned to read and was mostly illiterate. As a mage, Michaela was not as adept as Gumillia but learned the necessary song spells as she searched for the sin fragments. Among the songs she learned was the Clockwork Lullaby, used to track the vessels of sin, and Recollective Music box, to communicate their location to Elluka. Despite this, she did not understand the songs themselves as Elluka never taught her their meaning. After becoming a god, Michaela had an extended lifespan as the Millennium Tree and had the power to pull off amazing feats, such as bringing the forest foliage to life in order to combat someone. The sap she gave off also worked as an energizing tonic for humans, and could be refined into a cure for Gift. Despite this, she still fell short of some tasks, such as being unable to grant Shaw immortality and only giving him longevity. Her body also remained mortal and subject to damage. Relationships Lich Arklow: Michaela's older brother in the Second Period. The two had a strained relationship, never getting along and even constantly bickering with one another after becoming forest spirits. Eve Moonlit: The inspiration for Michaela's human body. She observed the event of the Original Sin and thought her to have a suitably beautiful appearance, although Michaela was frightened by what had taken place. She believed Eve to be a very wicked person. Gumillia: A fellow forest spirit. Michaela and Gumillia were very close, with the former often spending time with the latter before they became human. While the two were separated Michaela would often ask for Gumillia's progress in Lucifenia whenever, through emissaries from the palace and later the Green Onion; during the Green Hunting Michaela became most concerned for Gumillia, and after her death would not hesitate to lend her aid when possible. Elluka Clockworker: Michaela's mentor. Michaela initially knew her as a friend of Held and saw her as being rather lackadaisical in nature, although enjoying playing with Elluka whenever she would visit. Michaela became grateful to the magi for giving her a chance to help Clarith and looked to her often for advice and guidance, particularly in how to be human. While eager to aiding Elluka's search for the Eight Deadly Sins, Michaela eventually came to prioritize her new life as a human over this quest. Held: Michaela's creator and predecessor. Michaela respected and cared for Held as a father figure, although sometimes she would disobey his orders due to her curious nature and chose to leave him behind to become a human. She continued to care for him and look to him for guidance through prayer, becoming deeply worried for him and the other spirits during the Green War. Michaela eventually returned to Held's tutelage as a replacement Millennium Tree and protected the forest in his stead long after his death. Clarith: Michaela's best friend. Michaela was initially filled with gratitude for Clarith due to the aid she gave her as a robin, and wished to protect her from the abuses of the other villagers. She quickly came to see the girl as a wonderful person and friend, and eventually came to love her, for as much as she understood love. Michaela resolved to remain as a human for the sake of staying with Clarith and, while torn by their separation in the Green War, was happy to finally express her feelings to her after death. Allen Avadonia: A friend of Michaela's. While initially put off by Allen's formality, Michaela took pleasure in conversing with him over many subjects after he amended his speech, seeing him as a friend and relieved to meet him during the Green War as an ally to confide in. Despite this trust and fondness for him, Michaela did not enjoy Allen's feelings for his sister and thought him foolish for having them. Kyle Marlon: A suitor of Michaela. Although not understanding nor reciprocating his advances, Michaela viewed Kyle with a mild affection, feeling sympathy for his relationship with his mother and later accepting his offer of friendship, coming to enjoy spending time with Kyle in a platonic sense. Nonetheless, Michaela was vexed whenever she believed the king was teasing her, and thought him foolish for his insistence on loving her, despite the disastrous results. Keel Freezis: Michaela's employer. Michaela treated Keel with respect and viewed him as caring, as well as a confident individual. She came to care about him as family, appreciating him for giving her and Clarith employment and turning into a Diva under his guidance. It pained her to flee from his employ during the Green Hunting, though she was grateful that he provided her with a hiding place. Mikina Freezis: Michaela's other employer. Michaela was fascinated by Mikina's appearance and respectable nature, though initially cautious due to the woman's dislike of Elphes. After singing for Keel's banquets, their relationship became warmer, with Michaela considering Mikina to be a very caring person and appreciating how she had aided both her and Clarith. Trivia * The nickname given to her by the citizens of Aceid is derived from the term "diva", which refers to a popular female singer or personality; the word itself is derived from Italian, meaning "goddess". * Clarith's nickname for Michaela as a robin, Grüne, is derived from German, meaning "green one"; Elphegort, her native country, is inspired by Germany. * Due to the nature of Michaela's reincarnations it's unclear if Michael was originally male and transitioned into a female after becoming the human Michaela, or if Michael was originally a trans woman in the Second Period, with only Lich and Levia's perspectives providing any information on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Elphegort Category:LunariaAsmr